


The Choice

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Ignis makes a choice that nearly costs him someone dear to him.





	The Choice

The Choice

A bundle of gorgeous white, purple and blue hydrangeas met Nina at the door. She shook her head as she walked past them. She set her keys down and she walked into the small apartment. The smell of garlic and other spices hit her nose.

“Iggy?”

“Ah. Damn. I didn’t think you’d be home so soon my love!” Ignis said, fumbling with a knife in the kitchen.

“What’d you do?” 

“Whatever do you mean, love?”

“My favorite flower by the door and my boyfriend in the kitchen… Ya’ know, I coulda just made a sandwich...”

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” said Ignis with a smile.

“Ignis Scientia, what did you do?”

Ignis sighed. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. He pulled a note from his back pocket and he lay it on the counter between them. Nina eyed it curiously before picking it up. In Ignis’s extremely neat and legible handwriting was a heartfelt… cancellation of a date. Nina looked up at Ignis, rage filling her eyes.

“See, I knew you’d react this way, love.”

“Really, Ignis?! On my fucking birthday?!”

“Love, I...”

“Get out...”

“Nina...”

“GET OUT!” Nina screamed. 

Ignis jumped a bit but he gathered his things and he hurried out the door. Nina waited for the door to shut before she crumpled into a sobbing mess on the ground.

2 weeks later….

“We need a tie breaker!” Prompto said, lounging back on Ignis’ couch, controller in hand.

“Yeah. Hey Iggy! Call that girl you hang around with. She’ll side with us.”

Ignis frowned. “Sorry Noct. She and I are...erm… not speaking at the moment.”

Gladio turned to Ignis. “What?! Really?”

“Yes.” Ignis said.

“You and Nina were almost inseperable. What happened?” said Gladio.

“It was… a number of things… but um...”

“Nina was the best at deciding stuff like this. It’s a shame you two aren’t speaking anymore.” Prompto said.

“Yes...”

Ignis stared at his phone. The picture of he and Nina on his lock screen seemed to taunt him the more he looked at it. He gently ran his fingers over her cheezy smile; a smile he truly missed. Gladio nudged Ignis.

“Are you OK?”

“...I… I don’t know.” Ignis said, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine though...”

“You sure?” said Noctis.

“We can get outta here if...” said Prompto.

There was a curt knock on the door. Gladio stood up and he answered the door. Nina stood there with a small box. She smiled when she saw Gladio.

“Hey!! We were just talking about you.” said Gladio.

“Hi.” Nina said. “Just returning some of Ignis’s stuff from my apartment.”

“Nin, you OK?”

“Great. Never better.” Nina said. “Can you make sure he gets this?”

“Uh, yeah… Wanna come in for a bit? We’re just being couch potatoes.”

“No, I’m good. I’ll see ya’ around, Gladio.”

“Hey, Nin? Did you two… break up?”

“Not officially… But it’s been two weeks and I’m still pretty pissed so… it’s coming.”

“Nin, you know Ignis wanted to be there for your birthday but...”

“But his duty to the prince overrides the broken heart of a lowly commoner. I got it.”

“Nina...”

“But ya’ know, I should have seen it coming. And they don’t make enough glue to put that shit back together.” Nina said.

“We could celebrate with you now. I still gotta give you my present...” said Gladio.

“No. I had my celebration. I’m good.” said Nina. “Catch ya’ at the gym.”

“Y-yeah.”

Nina turned on her heel and she walked off. Gladio sighed and he picked up the box. He set it on the counter and he tapped Ignis on the shoulder. Ignis turned and he saw the box. His heart sank.

“She was here?” Ignis said.

“Yeah. I tried to get her to stay...”

Ignis let a moment of sadness cross his stoic features briefly before he cleared his throat. Ignis stood and he began emptying the box. His hands shook as he tried to control his emotions.

“Guys, I think we should go.” Prompto said.

“Yeah, before...” said Noctis.

“I’m fine.” Ignis said.

“You are not.” Noctis said. “This is my fault. I’ll talk to Nina.”

Ignis shook his head. “I need to talk to her myself, Noctis. I appreciate your concern but it is unnecessary.”

“Well, if you need me, you know where I am.” said Noctis said.

“Playing video games on my couch. Got it.” said Ignis.

“You got it!” said Noctis, turning back to his game.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Ignis took a deep breath before punching Nina’s number into his phone. He stepped into the bedroom before he hit the call button. He sighed and he braced himself.

“So… you do still have my number.” Nina said.

“Yes… um...” said Ignis.

“Ignis, I’m still very upset with you. I only asked for one day...”

“Yes, I know. I’m the world’s worst boyfriend...”

“Noctis needed you...”

“It’s a poor excuse for...”

“Your duty to the crown… Does it mean more to you than I do?”

“That… is an extremely tough question to answer, my love.”

“So yes, then...”

“I didn’t say that, Nina...”

“But I know you, Iggy...”

“Nina, don’t do this...”

“Ignis, as much as it breaks my heart, I understand where you’re coming from. You can’t always know when Noctis may need you...”

“Nina...”

“I have to learn that you’re not a tug-of-war rope… And that Noctis and I have to share you… well, me more than him...”

“You’re willing to do that?” 

“Yeah… We may have to scribble out a contract though. I want my birthday Ignis..”

Ignis chuckled. “I will do that love...”

Three weeks later…

“Noct!!! You little shit!!!” Nina exclaimed.

“HA! Got ya’, Nina!!” Noctis said with a laugh.

“I think you lost, love.” Ignis said.’

“Action movie it is...” Prompto said.

“Bah!” Nina said, pouting.

“I was in the mood for a comedy too...”

“Then why the fuck did you vote for an action movie?!” said Nina, glaring at Gladio.

“Hey, I gotta be manly around the guys.”

“Grr.. I’m so dropping weights on you at the gym.” said Nina.

Gladio laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Whose idea was it to play King’s Knight anyway?” Nina said.

“Yours.” All four men said.

“Well shit! Next time we’re doing an essay contest...”

Ignis laughed and he pulled Nina against him. Nina smiled as Prompto put in an action movie.


End file.
